RSX-780 Prometheus
The RSX-780 Prometheus is the Second of the Six Supermassive Mobile Suits. History The RSX-780 Prometheus is a fan-made fictionary Mobile Suit, featured is the Galars War in the Trinity Era. After analyzing information from the Combat Systems of Titan III, Mesa Corps formulated an improvement plan for Titan III. However, Ryosu Grimm caommanded that instead a new Mobile Suit will be built. While manning the project and helping build Prometheus himself, Ryosu designed what he deemed a "perfect" combat system. Employing nearly sixty ports, Prometheus is capable of equiping a complete transformation system to combine him into a Mobile Armor. Armaments *'Ara-Masa Bold Saber Sword: '''A large, Bolster-type two hand saber sword that is stored in the Mobile Suit's Back (behind wing Binders.) It is the 7th sword of Prometheus's Seven Swords Weapon System. *'Anti-airship Balistic Missile Launcher: A heavy-set Missile Launching Bazooka designed from Prometheus. This bazooka features a Nuclear Launch Capability. However, this is highly unlikely to be used in actual combat against another Mobile Suit, as Prometheus would be destroyed as well. *'High Series FIN Funnels: '''Ejector Type Funnels that fire a mixture of bullets and beams at the foe. *'Supermassive Armor Gallian Maverick: 'The largest Mobile Suit Weapon to date, it was originally equiped on a Pegasus-Class Warship. Since the destruction of the ship, the Maverick has been rebuilt to use less power with the normal rate of fire. It is housed in the fasing of the wings outside of the Wings. This machine gun is a high-octane Gattling Type Maverick. This weapon is also featured on Titan III. *'Seven Swords System: 'This form of Prometheus is based of the Seven-Swords type system used by certain Gundams from a while back. This feature disables all ammunition-type weapons. Prometheus’s Wings deploy and discharge handles for Prometheus to grab. The Side Barriers of the Wings become energized, and can cut through any Gundam in any form of Trans-am. The Seven Swords system revolves Clockwise behind Prometheus, and may be moved without Prometheus touching them. (For record reasons, there are only six wings. The seventh sword is the one housed behind the wings, called Ara-Masa.) Impending Doom Programming A High-Octane System completely housed inside the Sega-Drives of Prometheus, this system only activates if the pilot feels a sense of Impending Doom. There are two versions, both are un-dodgable and most likely may result in the destruction of the target. The first version is where Prometheus is facing an enemy. During this, Prometheus grabs the enemy (Whether it's a Mobile Suit, or Mobile Armor), and uses Armor Lock to trap them in himself. He then begins to re-enter any planets atmosphere. Before Prometheus impacts the ground, he aborts his target, and stops cold using special air-brakes developed by Mesa Corps. Prometheus may take damage while breaking, but will not be destroyed. The second version is for a Mobile Armor or Location. During this version, Prometheus digs locks himself onto his target (Either by Armor Lock, just like in the first version) or by digging himself into the ground (Location only). He then detonates his core, resulting in the immediate destruction of both the enemy and Prometheus. The pilot ejects before detonation of the second version. Special Equipment *'Anti-Intruder Contol System 2.212.5 Build: 'Prevents the high-jacking of Prometheus, and deletes any virus. A new, major feature is the seperation of this system from the Main Drive of the Mobile Suit. This allows the A-ICS to effectively terminate any form of disablization from contact, electrical interference, virus, or high-jacking. This does not effect any parts broken off of Prometheus. If this system is found to have been tampered with, the body part is ejected from Prometheus. Then The Anti-airship Balistic Missile Launcher fires a CL Balastic Missile at the body part, effectively terminating the tampered format. *'Supermassive Combat System *'Atmosphere Jump and Re-entry System: '''A system capable of leaving any atmosphere and re-entering it with no damage. *'Galileo Laser-Type Chest Vulcan:'This weapon is located inside Prometheus's chest. Much like Titan III, is a centre laser that has high power. However, it is majorly dialed down from Titan's SARAPHO System, but fires at a much faster rate, and does not disable any weapons. It's fire rate is 24 B/pm and has a power outage of 23,000 Mw (exactly 3/2000 the power of SARAPHO. It is still capable of destroying Mobile Suits in one hit. However, they have to be a minor Gundam. Anything 3rd Generation on up is considered Major.) *'Omega System: 'A system designed to be implemented as needed to stave of enemies who are overpowered or new with unknown powers. There are three phases that can be used individually, or combined with another or used with all three. Phase one is a Full Armor System, Phase two is an Energized System (Similar to the God Gundam’s Burning Finger and such), and Phase three is an high octane Super System (Similar to Trans-Am.) If all three are combined, then Prometheus is activated into Omega Prometheus. During this phase, Prometheus is heavily armored, and his head is covered in Juggernaut-type Armor. All weapons are deployed, and can be fired at the same time. This mode, however, only lasts for one minute, and cannot be used twice in the same battle. *'Armor Lock: 'A fairly simple feature, this features allows Prometheus to bridge itself into an impenetrable armor block. During this form, no attacks can affect Titan, but is limit to a small amount of time per use. *'RAM-System (Rage Against the Machines System): 'This system is considered the Super mode of Prometheus. During this phase, all weapons are disabled, but the physical power, speed, and duration of Prometheus is tripled. This mode has no time limit, but can only be used as long as the pilot is mad or depressed. *'LACE-Systems: '''LACE Blocks deploy when Prometheus is deployed. These blocks are indestructible, and cannot be affected by any attack or move by Mobile Suit. These blocks have no attack standards, but house all the extra Add-ons Titan can use.